


thousands of dreams

by crystallizedcherry



Series: DIGITAL FANBOOK [7]
Category: SHINee, f(x)
Genre: AUs, Aesthetics, F/M, Photoset, Poems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-13 02:18:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18022940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystallizedcherry/pseuds/crystallizedcherry





	1. art

 

 

“Every dream is an art.”

“Then, are you a dream?”


	2. autumn

 

 

“In every autumn, there’s a music I can find secretly.”

“Wish that it is the lost song of our fairy tales.”


	3. hello

 

 

“Our love,  
is just a transition

between hello and goodbye.”


	4. spring

 

 

“When the last snow wanders away,  
and the world starts to bloom,

I’ve already found my spring

in you.”


	5. home

   
 

 

“I found way back home.”

“Lead me.”


	6. revolve

   
 

 

“The interesting part is, the dreams always   
revolve around you.”

“Then maybe you’re in love with me.”


	7. blood

 

 

“I think of  you when the first bud blooms.”

“Why?”

“There is always spring in you. Your mind. Your view of the world.  Your love to the surrounding.”


	8. experience

 

 

“What is the deepest experience in your soul?”

“When I explore you; the piece of art that embodies my ideals.”


	9. vision

 

 

“I’ll be honest,  
only you

who can bring

my artistic visions  
to life.

In any best way possible.”


	10. illusion

 

 

“In this world full of illusion,

I fall over and over again.”


	11. truth

   
 

 

“People say fairy tale isn’t true,  
but when I’m with you

I finally know the truth.”


	12. stage

   
 

 

“When the stage is our kingdom.”


End file.
